Los sentimientos de Killua
by TikiMiki1
Summary: Esta historia cuenta las aventuras de Gon y Killua durante su estadía en Isla Ballena antes de ir a la subasta en YorkShin. Killua decidió acompañar a su amigo en vez de regresar a la mansión de los Zoldyck. En la isla conocerán a una chica muy peculiar. Anime: Hunter x Hunter, Fanfic, Advertencia: Lemon. Gon, Killua, Nikki, Isla ballena. Personajer originales de Togashi.
1. Capítulo 1 Llegada a Isla Ballena

**Capítulo 1. Llegada a Isla Ballena.**

Gon había decidido quedarse un par de meses en isla ballena hasta que llegue el día de la subasta en York Shin y se encuentren con Kurapika y Leorio el 1 de setiembre. Killua había decidido acompañarlo ya que Gon muy animado lo habia invitado y como decirle que no a su mejor amigo. Además tenía muchas ganas de conocer a Mito San y saber cómo era la casa de Gon.

Se sentía feliz de poder estar allí, lejos de todo. Le esperarían muchas aventuras desconocidas y Killua amaba las aventuras. Su hermano le había llamado para decirle que regrese a la mansión si no tenía nada que hacer hasta setiembre pero éste lo rechazo una vez más. Killua sólo quería vivir todo lo que no pudo estando encerrado por casi 13 años.

Mito parecía agradable y también la abuelita de Gon, lo más impactante era la casa, nunca se imagino que estuviera dentro de un árbol. (Genial!) En la cena se sentía algo intimidado al escucharlos hablar a los tres de manera tan espontánea a diferencia de las cenas en la casa Zoldyck que eran tan silenciosas.

Le habían dado un futon armable para que pueda dormir junto a Gon en su habitación. Killua sentía por primera vez qué era el calor de una familia.

- Que haremos mañana Gon?

- Podemos ir al bosque a jugar, digamosle a Mitosan que mañana iremos de picnic ^^.

- Suena bien _Al decir esto Killua cerró los ojos y concilio el sueño con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente.. los chicos se levantaron, desayunaron y se alistaron para ir a pasar su día de campo. Gon se puso una camiseta azul y el short verde de siempre con sus botas exploradoras. Killua vestía una camiseta negra sin mangas, una gorra azul y unos pantalones marrones.

- Cuidense por favor y no se metan en problemas _dijo Mito agitando su mano en el aire.

Si Mito san! _dijeron los dos a lo lejos.

...

- Mito es algo gritona pero se vé que se preocupa mucho por ti Gon_dijo Killua caminando con las manos detrás de la nuca.

- Si, ella me quiere mucho y yo a ella ^^.

- A dónde iremos a pescar?

- Aquí abajo hay un lago con muchos peces pero vamos a buscar carnada por aquí.

- Acaso te refieres a gusanos!? (Killua puso cara de asco xb). Yo intentaré con pedazos de pan n.n.

- Noo Killua tienes que ponerle gusanos.!

- Gon..Gon.. da igual que carnada uses._dijo con tono sabelotodo (No quería tocar lombrices)

En un momento, estaban sentados en las rocas esperando que sus cañas atrapen algo. De pronto la caña de Killua había picado.

- Ves Gon te lo dije! esta vez fui mejor que tú en esto x9 _él tiraba con fuerza.

- Ohh Killua mantén el ritmo! - Gon le miraba desde su roca con una sonrisa.

- Es muy grande! y le gustó el pan que puse :'D

- Killua jálalo con destreza! :D

- Tranquilo ya se está dando cuenta que ha perdido_dijo él.

- "La cuerda no resistirá mucho, debes separar más las manos :)"- dijo una voz que se escuchó muy cerca

Ah...? _dijeron Gon y Killua mirando a una misma dirección.

Hacia arriba, detrás de ellos se encontraba una chica recostada sobre la rama de un árbol muy alto. Tenía el cabello largo color rosa melón y también sujetaba una caña de pescar en sus manos.


	2. Capítulo 2 Compitiendo

**Capítulo 2. Compitiendo.**

- Eh..Hola, gracias n.n - dijo Gon saludando a la chica a lo lejos.

Killua frunció el ceño y con más fuerza se puso de pie y trató de jalar la caña para dominar al pez.

Gon también había atrapado algo y estaba en lo suyo.

- Grrr... Ahhh.. Sal de una vez estúpido pez..! _En eso la cuerda se rompió.

- Tsk...

- Ohh, Killua se te escapó :(, mira allá va.

De pronto la chica que estaba sobre el árbol bajó de un brinco a donde estaban ellos. Ella se veía muy atlética. Su cabello rosa melón lo llevaba suelto y sujetaba una media coleta; tenía unos grandes ojos verdes que resplandecian con el sol , llevaba un vestido color limón y una mochila en la espalda. Con su caña de pescar agitándola en el aire, lanzó la punta de la cuerda hacia donde se escapaba el pez rodeándolo y sujetándolo alrededor del cuerpo, y con un tirón fuerte lo atrapó en sus manos.

- Lo atrapaste..! - dijo Gon aplaudiendo. Killua se había quedado sorprendido.

- Rápido denme un valde para que no sufra...

Los tres miraban el valde dónde el pez aleteaba. Era un pez blanco con bigotes.

Killua lo miraba y mientras más lo veía menos se le antojaba comérselo.

- Es una especie del Amazonas que no cualquiera puede encontrar; debes ser un chico muy talentoso_le dijo la chica a Killua extendiendole la mano con una sonrisa. Killua la miró y volteo su rostro con descortesía ignorando su saludo.

- Eh... Yo soy Gon! mucho gusto y él se llama Killua n.n Muchas gracias por evitar que ese pez tan especial escapara _le dijo Gon a la chica tomando su mano que ya estaba extendida en el aire.

- Me llamo Nikki :). No fue nada _dijo ella con una sonrisa hechando su caña al hombro.

...

- Vives por aquí? Nunca te había visto_preguntó Gon mientras preparaba la fogata para asar el pescado.

- No, vine por un tiempo por el trabajo de papá. Creímos que era un lugar muy excéntrico y quisimos detenernos a explorarlo ^^. Uds son de la isla?

- Yo si pero Killua nos está visitando, él viene de la montaña Ku-

- Gon!_le grita Killua lanzándole una mirada de cállate y no digas una tontería!

- Oh si Nikki ^^', porque no nos acompañas a almorzar_dijo el pelinegro entendiendo el regaño. Todos saben que en esa montaña vive la conocida familia de asesinos.

- Ok! Entonces déjenme avisarles a mis padres que almorzaré por aquí._ella se dio media vuelta para hablar por su celular.

Killua al ver que ella no miraba, fue rápidamente a decirle algo a Gon al oído.

- Gon ella también sabe usar el nen, lo notaste?

- si, quizá también es una cazadora^^'.

Bien, ya está el almuerzo _dijo Gon separando tres palitos de pescado. Nikki tenía dos palitos más.

- Toma Killua este es el tuyo _le extendió Gon a Killua.

- Gracias n.n ... Ehh?_ Killua vio los ojos sobresaltados del pez asado y casi pega un grito

- Killua vamos.. es lo único que tenemos para almorzar u.ú_dijo Gon

Mmm..que tal éste, es el que pescaste :) _Nikki se agachó para le acercarle el palito del pescado a Killua.

- No deseo :c

- Killua pero no vas a comer nada :(?_dijo Gon preocupado.

En eso, Nikki se bajó inmediatamente la mochila de los hombros y saco dos manzanas y un chocolate.

- Toma, puedes comer esto _dijo ella ofreciéndole lo que tenía. El observó su mano y notó que el chocolate era del Sr. Chocorobot :3

- El Sr. Chocorobot es su favorito_dijo Gon n.n

- Gon!._Killua le lanza mirada de odio_Gracias, pero no es necesario que te preocupes por nosotros _le dijo Killua con expresión de superioridad. Sin duda el no quería hacer amistad con ella.

- Oh... :/_ Nikki puso una cara de desconcierto.

- Killua no quiso decir eso ^^''_se apresuró a decir Gon.

- Las mujeres solo estan llorando y estorbando, y no nos dejan divertirnos._siguió Killua.

- Mm.. yo nunca estoy llorando_dijo ella con la misma expresión de desconcierto.

- Mejor compitamos, vamos, que les parece una carrera hasta el árbol de la colina_dijo Gon derrepente, como intento para que dejen de pelear.

- Ok, y no valen trucos sucios_insinuó Killua mirando a Nikki con tono burlón.

- Ok, esperenme aquí un segundo por favor._Nikki fue corriendo detrás de los arbustos.

Gon y Killua se miraron.

- Ahora si_Nikki salio vistiendo un overall con tirantes, del mismo color limón que su vestido.

- Aunque corras con pantalón no nos ganarás_dijo Killua muy seguro con las manos detrás de la nuca.

- Bien Gon desde donde es la partida?

- Desde aquí, en línea recta n.n..Ok todos formemos una linea.

Nikki era delgada y atlética, ella se colocó en posición de partída junto a los chicos para iniciar la carrera.

- En línea recta, en sus marcas, listos,ya!_grito Gon y los tres se echaron a correr. Al instante Killua y Gon fueron los primeros en llevar la delantera.

En breves minutos Killua se adelantó y sobrepasó a Gon pero en unos momentos apareció Nikki por atrás y con pasos largos sobrepasó a Killua. Al notar esto, Killua aceleró su ritmo pero aún así ella iba delante suyo. -Grrr..! Como es posible?_pensó el peliplata.

Gon pudo notar que ellos se adelantaron mucho, ya casi no los veía. Recordó que con toda la discusión no había probado su pescado asado y le sonaba el estómago u.u. -Será mejor que regrese, además esta carrera fue para amistar a ese par _y Gon regresó a cuidar la fogata.

Killua y Nikki pudieron ver que el árbol de la meta se encontraba cerca.

- ...Bien, esta es mi oportunidad para dejar de ser modesto y acelerar _pensó Killua; en eso vio que Nikki, también aceleró y a paso impresionante. -Que..?_Killua se hecho a correr a su ritmo y al llegar a la meta los dos tocaron el tronco y cayeron exhaustos.

- ahh...ah...y bien... Quien ganó?

- creo...que fue un empate _dijo Nikki también jadeando por el cansancio.

- OeOe... Como es que puedes correr tan rápido? Acaso eres un monstruo? _dijo Killua sentándose y recostandose al pie del árbol para descansar y amarrar sus botas.

- Yo, bueno.. me mantengo en forma ^^'.

-Mientes. Tú también... conoces el nen...

- Lo notaste...

- Tsk...No solo yo sino también Gon_dijo Killua levantando los brazos para recostar su cabeza sobre ellos_y más vale que no estés tramando algo con nosotros.

- Cuantos años tienes Killua?

- los necesarios_respondió con los ojos cerrados ignorándola. Nikki le hechó un vistazo a su cuerpo y sus brazos levantados y descubiertos.

- Aún eres un niño verdad?_le dijo con acierto. Killua abrió los ojos al instante y notó que ella lo estaba observando.

- Eres una tonta. _Killua se puso de pie y fue recorriendo el camino de regreso. Nikki lo siguió. Ella estaba contenta de haber encontrado amigos en ese corto tiempo que estaría en isla ballena.


	3. Capítulo 3 Entrenamiento en el bosque

**Capítulo 3. Entrenamiento en el bosque.**

- Chicos como les fue en su día de campo.

- Muy bien Mito-san n.n, pescamos, almorzamos y jugamos mucho. Conocimos a una chica muy divertida que vino de visita a la isla por el trabajo de su padre.

- No era divertida, era una tonta _concluyó Killua con una cara de indiferencia cómica

- Killua la miraba con recelo todo el tiempo, pero a ella parece que Killua la dejó impresionada 3 _dijo Gon con cara de insinuación y burla.

- Deja de decir tonterías, Gon ya verás! _gritó Killua correteando a Gon con su caña de pescar para golpearle la cabeza.

- Niños! vayan a bañarse y bajan a cenar... 1..2...3... -Si MITO-SAN!_dijeron juntos.

...

- Así que aquí hacen sus compras.

- Toma Gon tú carga esto. Killua tú carga esto.

- Nunca he ido de compras_dijo Killua desconcertado.

- Killua eso es porque tu familia es millonaria ^^'

- Buenos días saludó un amable señor a la vendedora donde ellos también estaban comprando.

- Gon^^_dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

- Oh, hola Nikki, también estabas de compras.

- Papá ellos son los amigos que me invitaron a almorzar en el bosque n.n

- Mucho gusto, soy el padre de Nikki, muchas gracias por haber invitado a mi hija aquel día. _ el padre de Nikki era alto, tenía el cabello rubio y usaba gafas.

- No es nada señor, fue un gusto ^^.

- Así que tu eres Nikki, los niños me hablaron de tí. Mucho gusto, soy la tía de Gon_se presentó Mito, y ella y el padre de Nikki se pusieron a charlar.

- Cuando irán nuevamente a pescar al bosque? :)_pregunto Nikki

- Iremos mañana, pero no a pescar, pensamos ir a entrenar un poco_le dijo Gon.

- Ya veo, estoy haciendo una casa de árbol para guardar algunas cosas, quizá nos encontremos por ahí :)

- Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos_dijo el padre de Nikki despidiéndose.

- Fue un gusto, nos vemos_dijo Mito haciendo una reverencia.

- Adiós Gon, ...adiós Killua... _se despidió Nikki con una sonrisa y ella y su padre siguieron su camino.

- "...Adiós Killua.." y te dirigió una sonrisa 3_le dijo Gon a Killua bromeando.

- Ah? _dijo Killua con desinterés, todo el rato estuvo con las manos detrás de la nuca sin prestar mucha atención.

Los chicos se dirigieron al bosque muy temprano para ir a entrenar. Los dos vestían camisetas blancas sin mangas, Gon con su short verde de siempre y Killua con unos pantalones sueltos y un cinturón de pelea que ajustaba su cintura.

- Empecemos calentando en nuestro mismo sitio...

- Ahora golpearemos estos troncos...

- Yo te arrojaré piedras y tú tratarás de esquivarlas..

- Suficiente ejercicio físico, tomemos un descanso..., en la tarde practicaremos el nen._acordaron los dos.

- Hola ! que tal su entrenamiento._dijo Nikki apareciendo detrás suyo sujentando un bolso de herramientas. Vestía el overall limón de aquella vez y llevaba el cabello sujeto.

- Hola n.n_dijo Gon. Ellos notaron que llevaba algo en el hombro izquierdo.

- Que es eso?_ le preguntó Killua cuando ella se acercó.

- Les presento a Jump, es mi mascota.

El animalito se desperezó en el hombro de Nikki y dió un bostezo. Era pequeño, marrón claro y tenía ojos verdes. Parecía un roedor.

- Hola Jump, soy Gon_dijo Gon acariciando a Jump del cuellito. A Jump parecía gustarle.

- De cierto modo también estaba haciendo la casa del árbol para Jump ya que a él le gusta estar en el bosque._dijo Nikki.

- y que tal te va quedando?, podemos verla? :D_pregunto Gon

- Claro, es por aquí. Nikki fue adelante guiandolos. Ellos la siguieron.

- Te ha quedado genial!_le dijo Gon observando la casa.

- Gracias, aún le falta pintura y algunos adornos pero ya es muy resistente! Cuando quieran guardar algo pueden usarla.^^

- Gracias Nikki, nunca se me ocurrió hacer una guarida o algo así :)_dijo Gon.

- Killua y a ti que te parece? _le pregunto Nikki.

- Creo que esta bien para haberlo hecho una chica _.dijo con desinterés y desviando la mirada a otro lado. Nikki sonrió.

Sin duda ella no era como las otras chicas que había visto, era odiosa por ser muy buena en casi todo, no era aburrida, cursi o quejona y a ella también le gustaba la aventura, por eso era odiosa._pensaba Killua.

- Bien, ya almorzamos y reposamos, ahora a seguir con nuestras actividades!_dijo Gon muy animado.

- Si Gon, también estoy listo_dijo Killua poniéndose de pie y estirando los brazos para desperezarse.

- Jump y yo también podemos entrenar junto a ustedes?_pregunto Nikki también poniéndose de pie.

- Claro podemos practicar nen juntos. Vayamos al río.

- Empecemos concentrando Nen por un tiempo. Tratemos de tirar esos tres montones de rocas de arriba emitiendo nuestra energía _dijo Gon.

Los tres se pararon juntos y firmes cerrando los ojos para concentrar su poder. Sus auras empezaron a rodear sus cuerpos. Gon tenía un aura de color amarillo, Killua mostraba un aura color púrpura y Nikki emanaba un aura color naranja. De pronto el aura de Gon y Killua empezó a concentrarse en sus manos.

Gon concentró gran cantidad de nen en su puño y formo el Yajanken. Killua transformó el nen de sus manos y produjo una electricidad púrpura que poco a poco fue envolviendo todo su cuerpo. - Ya!_gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y sus ataques derribaron dos de los montones de rocas. Si!_dijeron chocando sus manos y riendo pero luego sintieron una fuerte aura a su alrededor. El nen de Nikki formaba un remolino naranja a su alrededor y de pronto, ese nen se redujo convirtiéndose en Jump que estaba envuelto de su aura y a velocidad impresionante se posó sobre las rocas y las convirtió en arena.

- Sugoi!_gritó Gon asombrado.

- Es del tipo manipulación... _pensó Killua

Ya son las 3:00pm hoy fue un día productivo^^_dijo Gon estirando los brazos y dando un brinco.

Si Gon :) _le dijo Killua limpiando el sudor de su frente con una mano.

- Ustedes son muy fuertes _dijo Nikki jadeando también por el entrenamiento. Ella vio que toda su ropa estaba llena de suciedad.

- Killua si llegamos sucios a casa, Mito san nos regañará. Antes de irnos metamonos al río a bañarnos!_le dijo Gon con entusiamo

- Si, se pone histérica a su edad!_ dijo Killua con aspecto felino :P

- Ok, en sus marcas listos yaa :D_dijeron y empezaron a desvestirse rápidamente. Gon se quitó las botas, medias y cuando se estaba quitando el polo recordó que Nikki también estaba allí o.o mirándolos. Killua en cambio ya se había quitado los zapatos, las medias y el polo. Estaba desatando su cinturón y cuando estuvo a punto de bajarse los pantalones Gon le grita Killua! a todo volumen -Gon que ...!? Èl volteo a ver a Nikki y pudo notar que estaba mirándolos con cara de asombro y en silencio.

- Nikki, dos chicos se van a desvestir así que pierdete por ahí_le dijo Killua con tono sabelotodo

- Ah... si claro_dijo Nikki con una gotita en la cabeza y dando media vuelta para regresar.

- No es necesario Killua, vayamos tras ese arbusto_dijo Gon jalandolo del brazo. -Espera Gon!_dijo Killua algo alarmado sosteniendo sus pantalones para que no se le cayeran.

Estaban terminando de desvestirse y en eso -KILLUA mira ahhh !_Gon se lanzó al agua sin pensar. Nikki volteo al oír el violento sonido del agua. -Lo encontré! - Que encontraste ...!? :O_Killua salió inmediatamente del arbusto para ver qué había encontrado Gon y se lanzó al agua.

- Es mi licencia de cazador, se me había caído aquí xdd. -Ahh! y por eso me asustas?, GON no tienes remedio!

Nikki tenía toda la cara roja, había volteado justo cuando Killua salió corriendo del arbusto y pasó desnudo frente a ella sin notar su presencia.

- Ki..killua..._Nikki sintió que se le subieron los colores al rostro y se reservó los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente en ese momento.

De regreso, los tres caminaban sin decir palabra. Gon caminaba con una gotita en la cabeza mirándolos a los dos. Killua iba caminando adelante dándoles la espalda y con cara de chibi enojado. También le salía algo de humo de la cabeza. Ya sabía lo que había pasado con Nikki.

- Chiu!

- Salud!_se apresuró en decirle Nikki a Killua desde atrás. Èl volteó su rostro y le lanzó una mirada fulminante

- Haha ^^', parece que esta muy molesto, lo mejor será dejarlo así ^^'

- No quise hacerlo enojar, no fue mi intención..., más bien... quisiera que nos llevaramos bien... Gon vio que Nikki observaba hacia la espalda de Killua con cierto anhelo.


	4. Capítulo 4 La fiesta del pueblo

**Capítulo 4. La fiesta del pueblo.**

-Killua, hoy es la fiesta del pueblo, todos los habitantes nos reunimos en el bosque y celebramos juntos. Preparan mucha comida, bailan y cantan. Al final termina con fuegos artificiales n.n, es divertido aunque seguro mito-san nos tiene preparado muchas tareas para hoy.

-Genial Gon

-Gon necesito que vayas al mercado del pueblo y traigas estos ingredientes, también quiero que pases por la casa de la señora Namiko y le lleves este recado. A nosotros nos toca poner medallón este año y tenemos que coordinar bien lo que tenemos que hacer en el festival.

-Esta bien, puedo ir con Killua.

-Killua a ti te quería pedir otra cosa_Mito junto sus manos e hizo una reverencia en señal de ruego._verás, cada habitante debe llevar un presente al festival hecho de bambú, es una tradicion y como no he tenido tiempo, necesito cortar muchos bambú tiernos y delgados para hacer nuestro presente. Podrías ayudarme por favor..?

-No hay problema, donde crecen bambú por aquí?

-Esta más allá del lago a donde fueron a jugar esa vez; èste es el croquis, y esta es una muestra de los bambú que necesito_y Mito le entregó una hoja de papel a Killua y un brote de bambú.

-Ok, entonces voy por los bambú

-Y yo voy al pueblo :)

Vayan con cuidado, los espero para almorzar n.n

...

Killua iba caminando por el sendero del bosque con las manos en los bolsillos. Vestía unos pantalones cortos negros con una franja blanca a cada lado y su playera lila sin mangas.

Llegó al lugar indicado rápidamente, había tanto bambú que no sabía donde demonios encontrar bambús como los que quería Mito San.

-Ahh..._dijo dando un suspiro y entrando por una parte de la cosecha para empezar a buscar. Habían pasado 20 minutos y sólo había encontrado 5 varitas de bambú como los de la muestra. -Ahh...-.-,así nunca acabaré, debo llevar 150 o.o

De pronto Nikki pasó frente a él con los brazos llenos de bambú.

- Mm?_quedaron extrañados mirándose cara a cara.

-Killua... tú también viniste a buscar bambú para el presente del festival?_

- mmm... -.- _y tú donde has encontrado todo ese bambú? Se parece al que me pidió MitoSan. _Killua recordó la escena del lago de la última vez e inmediatamente puso cara de enojo y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-Creo... que por aquí he visto el tipo de varitas que buscas. Los dos caminaban en silencio. A Nikki aún le venía el recuerdo del lago y al ver a Killua su corazón latía fuerte así que procuraba no mirarlo a los ojos. Killua también se sentía algo incómodo por eso. Normalmente Nikki estaba parloteando y diciendo todo lo que podía hacer pero ahora estaba callada. Él pensó en acabar esto rápido e ir a descansar.

-Es aquí...

-Ohh... hay cientos de esos brotes! ahora si llevaré 200_dijo Killua feliz. Nikki lo observaba mientras iba cortando sus brotes. Sentía que sus mejillas se iban sonrojando más, mientras seguía observandolo. -Eso es todo, terminé_dijo Killua. En eso, se dio cuenta que Nikki lo estaba mirando y no pudo evitar volverse a sentir incómodo. El pensar que alguien lo había visto desnudo y luego lo miraba así no le gustaba para nada.

-Oye tu, se puede saber porque me estas mirando así_Killua fue directo y caminó hacia ella. Los dos llevaban atados los manojos de bambú que habían recogido. -Yo... - En eso el piso donde estaban parados se hundió y sin pensar los dos cayeron rodando por un por un piso inclinado.

Ahh!_los dos dejaron de rodar y se detuvieron en suelo raso. -Que... _dijo Killua abriendo lentamente los ojos. Tenía el cabello de Nikki esparcido en su rostro. Ella empezó a recobrarse y al levantar su rostro los dos quedaron mirándose fijamente. Nikki había caído encima de Killua.

Killua aún seguía confundido por la caída pero cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba echada encima suyo sintió una extraña y fuerte sensasión que lo invadió por completo. -Quítate..._dijo apartandola con una mano de su encima y tratando de ponerse de pie_esta vez Killua tenía las mejillas rojas y apartó su rostro dándole la espalda. Se puso a sacudir su ropa que quedó llena de polvo.

-Killua... , permites la posibilidad... de que entre nosotros... pueda existir un romance?_dijo Nikki detrás suyo, con una voz que expresaba ansiedad de una respuesta. Killua se quedó sorprendido al escuchar esto. Esa fué una confesión? Ella le estaba diciendo que se sentía atraída y que quería algo con él..., Esperó cualquier cosa de ella menos eso. En ese momento su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte y sus mejillas estaban rojas. No sabía que decir.

-Tengo..., que irme_dijo y sin dar el rostro camino de frente y luego desapareció con gran rapidez.

-Creo... que tengo fiebre..., me arde todo el cuerpo _pensó Nikki quedando sola en el bosque.

...

-Killua como que no vas a ir?

-Disculpa Gon, creo que hoy me quedaré en casa.

-Estas mal?

-Sólo estoy algo cansado, quizá vaya más tarde con ustedes.

-Esta bien amigo, cualquier cosa me llamas :)

-Si,descuida Gon :P_le dijo, mostrándole al fin una sonrisa juguetona para que no se preocupara.

La fiesta en el bosque no estaba muy lejos de la casa de Gon. Hasta allá se escuchaba el sonido de la música y los altavoces del estrado.

Killua se quedó sentado en una silla con el respaldar hacia adelante. Veía hacia la ventana y afuera se veían las luces de la fiesta sobre las copas de los arboles.

Se sentía confundido...no entendía sus sentimientos, porqué le costaba tanto expresarlos? Otros lo hacian con tanta facilidad; se sentía triste por eso. Con respecto a lo que le dijo Nikki, cada vez que pensaba en eso sentía que debío hacer o decir algo en ese momento y no huir como lo hizo. Sentía emociones que nunca antes había sentido y eso lo tenía confundido. En eso escucho la voz de Gon cantando en el altoparlante y eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Jeje Gon cantando?, quizá deba ir un rato..._ dijo con algo de entusiasmo así que salió y se dirigió para allá con las manos en los bolsillos.

Cuando llegó, todos estaba festejando y bailando alrededor de una fogata, él estaba parado un poco lejos detrás de un árbol pero podía ver bien. Gon había terminado de cantar cuando llegó. Tenía puesto un sombrero tradicional. Killua vio que iba bajando del estrado así que le marcó al celular.

-Gon, te escuché cantar, tus gritos no me dejaban descansar así que vine xD

-Killua no te burles ):c, donde estás.?

-Estoy mirando desde el bosque detrás de la feria.

-Voy para allá

...

-Jaja que tienes puesto?

-Es un sombrero tradicional, tuve que ponermelo :(

-No te sientas mal, no es tan malo xd

-Y te sigues riendo!

-Jajjaja

-Ya verás! _los dos empezaron a pelearse y jugar como siempre

-En un rato prenderán los fuegos artificiales, yo tengo que ir para allá. Podrás verlos bien desde acá Killua?

-Eso creo :)

-Bueno, luego regreso!_y Gon se fue corriendo para la fiesta.

Killua siguió observando hacia la gente. Estaban festejando y se veían todos contentos.

-Killua _dijeron cerca suyo. Era Nikki que también estaba paseando por ahí lejos de la fiesta. Estaba algo oscuro. Una luz tenue se reflejaba en su rostro y pudo reconocerla. Tenía el cabello suelto y llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas.

Antes de que pueda decir algo, suena su celular y era Gon.

-Gon?

-Killua hace rato mientras peleabamos se me cayó el medallón de la celebración, por favor lo puedes buscar?, debe estar por ahí en alguna parte, en un momento tendremos que colocarlo en la estatua del pueblo D:

-Esta bien Gon yo lo busco.

-Gracias! ^^'

Killua se agachó inmediatamente para empezar a buscar el medallón en el pasto. Estaba muy oscuro y no tocaba nada.

-Killua se te perdió algo?

-Es el medallón de Gon, se le cayó por aquí y en un rato tendrá que ponérselo a la estatua del pueblo.

-Te ayudare a buscarlo también _dijo ella y también se agachó para ayudarlo a buscar. Así llevaron un rato.

Killua seguía tocando en el suelo pero no encontraba nada y de pronto le pareció tocar un metal. Tocó bien y cuando se dispuso a tomarlo, algo jaló de él. Alzó la vista y era Nikki que también lo había cogido. Ambos estaban sujetando el medallón a la vez y quedaron mirandose frente a frente. Una de las luces de la fiesta reflejaba sobre los ojos azules de Killua. De pronto, sintió que la mano de Nikki lo tomó del rostro. Él se había quedado inmóvil en ese momento y en eso, ella lo acerca suavemente y tomandolo por sorpresa le roba un beso. Killua se quedó con la mente en blanco al sentir los labios de Nikki sobre los suyos. Cuando ella separó su rostro lentamente, él pudo ver sus grandes ojos verdes abrirse.

Ella lo miraba tiernamente y de pronto no pudo evitar volver a acercarse para darle otro beso. Killua empezó a sentir una electricidad por todo su cuerpo.

Ella movía sus labios y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Se vio envuelto en un aura del que no podía liberarse. De pronto sintió que todas esas emociones se centraron en un solo punto. Inmediatamente se separó de ella y tomó el medallón para ponerse de pie. Ella seguía arrodillada con los ojos cerrados. Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a explotar en el cielo. - Killua ...me gustas _le dijo_ Veámonos mañana también... Te esperaré en la casa del árbol...

Killua no pudo decir nada otra vez. Quizá aún era un niño como ella dijo. Nunca alguien lo había besado en los labios y no sabía que hacer en una situación así.

Decidió marcharse del lugar sin decir nada, ahora lo más importante era llevarle ese medallón a Gon, sino su su fiesta se arruinaría.

-Killua aquí estoy!

-Ah... Gon, aquí esta tu medallón...

-Gracias amigo lo encontraste a tiempo ^^'. Que pasa te noto diferente, tienes fiebre? Tienes la cara roja.

- Hm?_con eso Killua volvió a la tierra_no digas tonterías :xx, Te espero en la casa.

- Haha, ahora si es el Killua de siempre ^^


	5. Capítulo 5 Mis sentimientos

**Capítulo 5. Mis sentimientos**

-Killua?

-Hmmm...

-Killua!

-quee!_Killua abre los ojos con esfuerzo y ve los enormes ojos castaños de Gon que lo estaban mirando.

-Waa!

-Killua : ya es muy tarde, cuanto tiempo más vas a dormir... :x Que estabas soñando? :J

-Nada!

-Si claro..

-Que insinuas?

-Jaja okok nada, tú desayuno esta servido, Mito San salió con la abuela. Hoy trataré de reparar el computador.

-Ok en un momento termino y voy a ayudarte. Killua se tomó un baño y bajó al comedor. Luego los dos fueron a cuidar la tienda de licor de Mito.

-Killua el tiempo se ha pasado volando, sólo nos queda una semana para setiembre.

Killua se puso a pensar en eso. Es cierto, ya faltaba poco para irse de isla ballena, quien sabe hasta cuándo.

-Killua iré a traer un poco de pescado del lago, no me demorare nada. Podrías cuidar la tienda hasta que vuelva por favor.

-Esta bien Gon.. _ Killua recordó que Nikki le dijo que lo esperaría en la casa del arbol ese día. -Ella es más lista que yo hasta en esto_pensó. De pronto, recordó aquel beso que se dieron en la oscuridad. En seguida una sensación recorrió su cuerpo y sus mejillas se sonrojaban lentamente dejándolo perdido en sus confusiones.

...

-Killua ya regresé

Gon encontró a Killua recostado sobre sus brazos en la mesa de la barra. Su rostro mostraba que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Killua me encontré con Nikki. Killua salió de su estado al escuchar ese nombre.

-Estaba arreglando su casa del árbol, le ha quedado muy bonita. Me pidió que por favor le diga a MitoSan que la cuide hasta que ella regrese otra vez porque me aseguró que regresará algún día. Creo que también se va de la isla el viernes junto con su padre.

Killua se quedó mirando a Gon hasta después que terminó de hablar.

-Killua? :(, amigo estás bien?

-Gon, vayamos a arreglar tú computador.

Le dijo su amigo y subieron a su cuarto.

...

-Lo logramos, funciona!

-Justo a tiempo! :)

-Suena el teléfono, voy a contestar_dijo Gon y bajó al primer piso.

...

-Killua era MitoSan, dice que no vendrá hoy y regresará mañana en la mañana.

...

-Killua toma esta es tu comida :D. Gon había cocinado arroz y pescado asado.

-Gracias Gon no sabía que supieras cocinar :) Esta delicioso! :D

...

Eran las 10 de la noche. Gon ya se había dormido y Killua aún no conciliaba el sueño. Desde su futón observaba las estrellas por la ventana.

De pronto, ve que Jump, la mascota de Nikki aparecio tras el cristal y comienza a hacer piruetas. Estaba envuelto por una luz naranja.

-Ah?

Killua se dirigió rápidamente a la ventana y al ver afuera a Nikki su corazón se estremeció. Ella le hacía señas con sus manos para que salga y le mostraba una sonrisa confiable.

Killua lo pensó y decidió bajar de una vez por todas. Iba con una expresión tranquila, pero cuando la vió de frente no pudo evitar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Yo...-

Nikki lo miró con ternura y le hizo una señal de silencio

-Quiero mostrarte algo. Sin decir nada más lo tomó de la mano y lo sumergió en el bosque.

-A donde vamos?

-Ya verás...

Cuando salieron por un arbusto, Killua vio que habían ido al lago y que el árbol gigante que crecía en medio del agua estaba envuelto por hermosas luces doradas que flotaban a su alrededor. Era un espectáculo hermoso.

-Oh...

Nikki se dedicó a observarlo mientras se deleitaba con el espectáculo.

-Son luciérnagas... :D

-Si..., se reúnen todas las noches aquí frente a mi casa del árbol...

Killua volteó con expresión de asombro y vió que Nikki lo estaba observando fijamente. Sus ojos tintineaban con las hermosas luces de las luciérnagas.

-Killua... estoy perdida en tus hermosos ojos...

Las mejillas de Killua se ruborizaron de inmediato. Ella bajó la mirada y ahora la tenía fija en sus labios. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido. Ella fue acercándose y Killua sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de la angustia. Cuando lo veía venir, apretó fuerte los puños y decidió cerrar los ojos para entregarse de una vez a este sentimiento.

-Mirame... _ Killua abrió los ojos rápidamente y sintió que los labios de Nikki se posaron sobre los suyos. Ella también tenía la cara ruborizada y poco a poco sus ojos verdes se iban cerrando. Killua sintió que poco a poco se iba envolviendo en este sentimiento y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente.

Nikki empezó a acariciar su cabello y sus manos. Killua comenzó a mover sus labios. Ante esto Nikki sentía que quería tenerlo más cerca y comenzó a tocar su piel, su cuello... Sentía la necesidad de tenerlo más cerca e involuntariamente trató de bajarlo al piso poco a poco.

Killua sitió presión en sus hombros y poco a poco se dejó llevar hasta el suelo. Se apoyó con una mano mientras ella lo seguía besando pero ella lo siguió llevando más abajo hasta verse echado en el suelo. Ella metió su mano debajo de su polo y empezó a acariciar su cintura y su pecho. Killua sintió un escalofrío que lo iba excitando cada vez más y en eso ella se subió encima suyo y comenzó a presionarse contra él. Killua abrió inmediatamente los ojos. Ella presionaba su entrepierna sobre la suya y esto era demasiado de poder controlar, se movía cada vez más y mas fuerte sobre él. Killua estaba completamente excitado, poco a poco su erección se ponía más dura y de pronto ella se levantó, lo jaló del brazo y lo llevó rápidamente hasta subirlo a la casa del árbol.

Ni bien entraron, ella se sentó encima suyo, lo siguió besando y siguía moviéndose contra él. Rápidamente le quitó la polera corta de encima, la polera manga larga y dejó su pecho descubierto para tocarlo, besar su cuello y su piel.

ahh... ugh..._Killua comenzó a agitarse

-Desde el día que te vi en el lago no he pensado en ti de otro modo que no sea este_ le dijo ella. Entonces separó su rostro y quedó mirándolo a los ojos. Killua tenía el rostro delirando por el sonrojo y sus azules ojos permanecían semiabiertos.

Ante esta escena ella bajó y colocó su mano sobre su miembro por encima de su short.

-Ugh... esp- ah... _Killua trató de evitarlo pero ella siguió frotandolo sensualmente. Su mano subió y empezó a ingresarla dentro de su short. Killua apretó los puños con fuerza en el suelo y ocultó su rostro apoyandolo sobre el hombro de ella. Ella empezó a buscar dentro, tocando cada parte de su suave piel.

-Tú cuerpo se está desarrollando...

En lo único que pensaba Killua en ese momento era en que ese placer estalle de una vez...

Ella tomo su miembro, lo envolvió con su mano e instintivamente comenzo a agitarlo. Killua apretaba los puños con más fuerza y de pronto sintió ganas de llorar...

Ella agitó más y más rápido llevándolo al éxtasis y terminar eyaculando sobre su mano.

...

Killua abrió los ojos lentamente, ya había amanecido. Anoche regresó y se metió despacio en su futon para que Gon no lo escuche.

-Hola Gon :)

Gon se despertó lentamente y vio los enormes ojos azules de Killua que lo miraban con una sonrisa.

-Killua! Despertaste temprano

-Niños bajen a desayunar!_gritó Mito desde abajo.

...

-Bueno ya nos vamos Mitosan, la pasamos genial estos meses, vendremos a verte en otra ocasión_dijo Gon dándole un fuerte abrazo a Mito

-Killua, fue un gusto tenerte con nosotros, por favor ven cuando quieras _le dijo Mitosan a Killua

-Si :)_dijo Killua subiéndose la mochila a los hombros en eso Mito los sorprende con un abrazo a los dos.

-Cuidense...

...

-Bueno ya nos vamos ^^

-Gon, Killua... _dijeron.

Era Nikki que apareció con Jump en el hombro.

-Nikki! Que bueno que pudimos verte antes de irnos_le dijo Gon entusiasmado.

-Si, también me estoy yendo, pero iré por el puerto del este... -Mito-san muchas gracias por todo_le dijo Nikki con una reverencia a Mito.

-Cuidate linda y no te preocupes por tu casa del árbol estará ahí cuando

vuelvas :)

Nikki puso una cara de tristeza.

-Killua... podemos hablar un momento. El no le había apartado la vista desde que llegó. Los dos se alejaron un poco para conversar.

Gon quedó asombrado.

-No sabía que se llevaran tan bien...parecen amigos.

-No te das cuenta Gon?_ Ellos son más que amigos. Killua eligió bien, ella es muy bella y lista.

-Ah?_Gon se quedó observandolos._Ya veo, ellos son...

...

-Killua, este es mi correo electrónico, me escribirías.. aunque sea una vez?_los ojos de Nikki se hicieron llorosos

-Yo.. no prometo nada... No se cuándo... pero volveré aunque sea una vez aquí.

En el rostro de Nikki se dibujó una tierna sonrisa.

-Killua la próxima ves que nos veamos, ya habremos dejado de ser unos niños...

-Aunque hayan pasado muchos años no olvidaré lo que te he dicho niña pirata.

Nikki esbozó una alegre sonrisa.

-Me llevo bellos recuerdos, esta fue mi mejor aventura_le dijo Nikki.

Gon y Killua se despidieron y zarparon al norte con destino hacia York Shin.

Nikki se despidió y zarpó en el navío de su padre hacia el este.

Sus caminos se separaron pero quedan en sus memorias aventuras, alegrías y sentimientos que nunca olvidarán aunque pasen los años.

/FIN

Muchas Gracias. TikiMiki :)


End file.
